Tan solo una cancion
by Esme Swan
Summary: edward y bella comparten algo mas que su triste historia de amor sino tambien la pasion por la musica y por ellos mismos. TODOS HUMANOS.ExB AxJ ExR
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de s. Meyer , tan solo juego con ellos en mi alocada cabezita ^^**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué estas así?**_

Llevo años en este negocio, la danza, siempre tuve alumnas lindas con las cuales solo tenía la relación estrictamente profesional, alumno-profesor.

- Chicas, por favor deben poner el corazón en esto, el baile, la danza son palabras en movimiento, no solo se baila con el cuerpo también con el corazón.

- Sí, profesor- las escuchaba responder de manera rezongona a algunas y con entusiasmo a otras.

Mi academia es de gran prestigio por lo cual me daba el lujo de tener a los mejores en ella. Mi hermana estaba en ella, siempre desde que era pequeña( nótese el sarcasmo XD) tenía esos andares de bailarina, puedo decir que gracias a mi, ella estudiaba danza, no es que yo la haya obligado ni nada por el estilo, ella era feliz en lo que hacía, aparte estudiaba, no era que solo se dedicara a la danza.

Mi querida hermana Alice, siempre tan alegre, siempre después de los ensayos, me levantaba el ánimo con algún comentario.

- Emmett (_**a k no se imaginaban que era él XD**_) vamos tu sabes que las chicas se ponen un poco…tercas- y puso una cara muy graciosa.

- Jajaja lo sé , pero aun así, ellas deben demostrar lo fuertes que son , me da la impresión que están aquí por la fuerza no por que quieran o deseen aprender

- En algunos casos sabemos que es así, Jessica es una de ellas, sabes en realidad me enfada ella- frunció el entrecejo, se veía muy linda con esa cara, cosa que me hizo sacar una sonrisa

- Bueno ella es un caso "especial", ya vamos debemos llegar a casa, Rosalie me espera junto con nuestra madre.

- Uyyyy Rose aquí, Rose allá, lo único que haces es preocuparte de ella, y nada para tu hermana pequeña cierto??- dijo con un enojo fingido.

- Ja claro soy yo el único. Tu, Edward aquí Edward allá- le dije haciendo mímicas de ella, corriendo por la habitación como ella lo haría- y yo…maní cierto. Sabes que te doro pequeño monstruito- le dije abrazándola – sabes vamos a pasar por un helado antes de ir a casa.

- Yuju, sabía que conseguiría el helado de esa manera XP- me dijo la muy pilla.

Nos fuimos a casa después de todo el show que hicimos para comprar el helado, mi único pensamiento cuando estuvimos en la heladería era, "enana indecisa", si por ella fuera se compraría todos los helados del mundo. Estacione me _Jeep_ y bajamos con Alice, entramos a casa, había un olor exquisito en el ambiente, fui a la cocina, no sabía si caminaba o volaba, ese olor me llamaba, claro era Esme que cocinaba, de hecho le estaba enseñando a cocinar mi plato favorito a mi novia, Rose.

- ¡Qué olor más delicioso! ¿Es cazuela?

- Si lo es- me dijo con una sonrisa – Rose me pidió que le enseñara a cocinarlo- se me había olvidado la presencia de Rose, es que la comida y yo, somos uno.

- ¿de verdad, amor?- le pregunte abrazándola por la cintura, mirando sus labios y depositando un beso apasionado en ellos.- exquisito – dije al separar los labios de mi novia.

- Pero Emmett, todavía no lo pruebas… - me dijo coquetamente sabia a que ser refería y yo estaría dispuesto, Esme no se en que momento nos había dejado solos, quizás había ido a contestar el teléfono, la puerta, en realidad ahora no me quitaba el sueño saber donde estaba mi madre, si no lo que encontraba delante mío, mi novia y mi imaginación.

- Pero puedo asegurarte, que será exquisito- le dije con mi sonrisa picara.

- Perdón por arruinarle su burbuja, pero necesito un vaso de agua – dijo Edward entrando-aunque a ustedes les hace falta un balde de una bien fría- lo escuche aunque no pretendía que lo hiciera.

- Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien gracias y tú? – le dije con marcado sarcasmo.

- Emmett no estoy de humor así que ahorr… - no acabo de decir nada Alice se abalanzo a sus brazos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eddie!!!!!! – decía, más bien gritaba, eufórica.

- Hola Alice- le dijo y correspondió al abrazo- sabes que odio que me digan así- _nota mental :Emm._

- Si, lo sé pero es la única forma que cambies tu cara y olvides tu mal humor ˆˆ

- Si claro como tu digas- tomo su vaso y bebió- creo que me retiro, un gusto haber hablado con ustedes- dejo el vaso y se marcho. Alice lo siguió, conversándole, mal que mal hacia un monologo en ese momento, como era de esperar.

- Uff, este chico esta cada día peor, no hay manera de que sonría, preferiría que se sentara por horas frente al piano como lo hacía años atrás, pero…- sentí la vista de Rose.

- Emmett- me miraba tiernamente- que buen hermano eres- me abrazo, los brazos de Rose eran realmente cálidos y entiendan cuando digo "cálidos" es cálido.

- ¿tú crees, amor?- deposite un casto beso en sus labios, me retuve mi cuerpo pedía mas de ella, luchaba recordándome que no estábamos completamente solos – pero es que me preocupa, él no era así, él era alegre; si no fuera por lo que le hicieron Tanya y Jacob, estaría muy feliz, rose, Ed realmente la quería – de verdad mi hermano me preocupaba había caído en una depresión horrible, ni yo con mi gran desarrollado sentido del humor lo hacía siquiera sonreír, todo eso por haber encontrado a su novia y mejor amigo en su pieza, en su cama…

- Sé que Edward se recuperará, Emmett, conocerá a una chica que le haga volver a la vida, ya verás debes darle tiempo al tiempo… ahora quieres probar?? – por dios quien no querría con ese tono condenadamente sexy, si estaba preocupado por Edward pero el tono de su voz me hizo olvidar, hasta el hambre que llevaba encima, bueno parte de ella XD

- Claro amor – Esme apareció en la puerta

- Chicos, iré a visitar a una amiga de Lily que acaba de llegar de Phoenix iré con Alice y Jasper. Edward esta… - se dio vuelta a mirar la puerta, se acababa de cerrar – estaba en su habitación – la cara de Esme denotaba una total preocupación, me dolía ver a mi madre así, era tan… desesperante, prosiguió – acaba de salir, este chico me preocupa.

- ¡¡¡Madre!!! ¡¡vamos que quiero conocerlos!!!- gritaba Alice desde el exterior

- Está bien Alice, bueno chicos se cuidan no hagan desorden- se despedía de rose en ese momento.- sabes a lo que me refiero Emmett eres mi hijo y te conozco- me dijo al despedirse de mí en mi oído.

- Hay madre ya vete no hare nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

- Te creo Emm- me hizo un gesto de sus ojos a los míos, quería decir que me mantendría vigilado?? – adiós – tomo las llaves y salió.

- Listo amor, está servido – me dijo mi querida novia.

- Ummm… huele exquisito- me dispuse a sentarme, pero antes me acerque a Rose por la espalda rodeándola con mis brazos por su pequeña cintura- amor- le dije depositando un beso en su cuello- ¿tenemos postre cierto?

- Claro Emm, mi oso goloso, todos los que quieras, pero debes comer algo antes o quieres herir los sentimientos de Esme dejando tu comida servida.

- Ummm creo que tienes razón, pero estoy seguro de algo, me saltare la ensalada.- mi Rose sonrió para mi, y me dispuse a comer, hoy sería una larga tarde de eso estaba seguro y la disfrutaría al máximo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus rr asi me dan animos de seguir con la historia en caso contrario...ni idea si seguir con el jajaja no mentirilla piadosa ya tengo alrededor de 5 capitulos de este fic pero esperare sus rr para saber la llegada de este... ESME SWAN besines a todos


	2. Capitulo 2 : Lo juro por mi nombre

**Capitulo 2: lo juro por mi nombre**  
**Alice P.O.V.**

Desde pequeña que tuve andares de bailarina, como decía mi madre, pero nadie pensaba que mi hermano mayor se dedicaría a ella en cuerpo y alma, era su pasión. En realidad la familia completa o al menos nosotros, Emmett, Edward y yo, habíamos optado por vetas artísticas. Emmett era un apasionado por la danza, aunque su gran cuerpo dijera lo contrario era muy ágil y liviano, Edward amaba la música y digo amaba ya que después de cierto accidente entre su novia y mejor amigo la había dejado de lado.

Tanya nunca fue santo de mi devoción, era una chica linda, eso no se podía negar pero era cínica, mentía, su mirada decía demasiado. Jake no se si solo fue una víctima en ello o también tenía gran culpa, hasta ese momento se había mostrado leal a mi hermano, pero de igual manera se dejo engatusar por esa pu… bueno, la cosa es que los encontró, Edward, en su propia alcoba y en su cama, no quiero describir lo que hacían, solo que allí descubrí que los bebes no llegan con la cigüeña. El asunto es que Tanya hasta ese momento había sido la fuente de inspiración de mi hermano, tenía tantas cualidades con la guitarra, el violín pero su fuerte y el instrumento que mas adoraba era el piano, pasaba horas junto al piano y "esa" componiendo. Era natural y comprensible que desde lo sucedido no quisiera volver a tocar, los recuerdos vendrían.

Emm, siempre apoyo a Ed, por eso es él quien trata de subirle el ánimo, pero no resultaba, siempre acababan peleando.

Esa tarde Emmett estaba frustrando, tenía como intención que las niñas de la academia concursaran, pero nadie ponía gran parte de su corazón en la danza, el me tenía como "una carta segura" pero era necesario, mas personas. Bromee un rato con él hasta que conseguí un helado. Llegamos a casa estaba Rose, para ahorrarme aquella escena de transfusión de saliva, subí a dejar mi bolso, mientras estaba en mi habitación, escuche que Edward salía de la suya, debía de tener hambre o sed o ganas de ir al baño era la única forma que saliera de su habitación, Ahh! Y para ir a la escuela.

Después de ordenar un poco baje a saludar.  
- ¡¡Eddie!! – le dije con todo el entusiasmo posible y lo abraze.  
- Hola Alice, sabes que odio que me digan así- dijo tomando agua con ese pequeño atisbo de sonrisa solo en sus labios sin llegar a sus ojos.  
Salí con Eddie de la cocina hasta su habitación, estuvimos un rato hablando, bueno hablando no era un definición adecuada, más bien era un monologo de mi parte, estaba hablando hasta por los codos. Me entristecí, extrañaba a mi hermano, aquel que me reclamaba cuando no dejaba de transmitir. Esa Tanya algún día me las pagaría, como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

- Chicos, voy a salir, llegaron unos vecinos nuevos e iremos a darles la bienvenida con Lily y Jasper, el primo de Rose.  
- Mamá, ¿te acompaño? – le pregunte, me intrigaba conocer al primo de rose, tenía la certeza que algo sucedería hoy y si me quedaba en casa no pasaría nada, ¡oh, rayos! está bien, en verdad lo quería conocer a él.  
- Claro Alice, ve a cambiarte, deprisa… Edward, ¿nos acompañas?  
- No, gracias madre- se volvió en su cama.  
- Está bien- le acaricio el pelo- Alice ¿ya estas cambiándote?-me miro alzo una ceja de forma divertida, salí corriendo a mi habitación, entre en mi closet saque lo primero que encontré una blusa blanca, una chaqueta sin mangas corta de color azulado, un blue jeans y mis zapatitos.

Corrí por las escaleras para llegar al auto lo antes posible, pensando que mamá estaba allí, me había equivocado de seguro le estaba dando indicaciones a Emmett y Rose. Me puse en la puerta a apresurarla, me grito que ya venía, en eso salió Edward.  
- Edward vas con nosotras!!!- le dije con una gran sonrisa  
- No. Tú crees que me quedaría allí- dijo apuntando la casa- con Rose y Emmett...SOLOS??- OHH claro, no querría tocar el violín  
- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Así te distraes y tal vez conozcas a alguien.  
- Alice, sabes que eso no pasara, no estoy dispuesto a abrir mi corazón como la ultima vez y salir herido, adiós.

Por dios este chico estaba mal, tenía que convencerlo de que cambiara se diera una oportunidad, pero que me llamo Alice Marie Cullen que Edward encontrara a su pareja perfecta y que Tanya me las pagaría. Podría ser tierna y alegre, pero no me busquen porque me encontraran y en este momento… Tanya me había encontrado.

----------------------

Bueno xikas un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado XD

es mi primera vez... que escribo desde distintas perspectivas ( jajaja k pensaron...pervertidas XD)

este fic salió al revés que los otros jajaj salió el argumento y después el titulo XD les advierto estoy entrando en un proceso de letargo así que me tendrán que tener paciencia .... Nos vemos mis keridas lectoras ^^

E.S


End file.
